coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 194 (22nd October 1962)
Plot Sheila is stiff and sore after her bike ride. Ena isn't impressed with some of the fancy items that Annie has ordered from the Corner Shop for the party. Annie spends the day preparing the spread for the party, leaving a complaining Jack working alone behind the bar. She refuses an offer of help from Concepta, saying Jack can cope. Elsie and Dot tidy up at Miami Modes at the end of the day. Elsie borrows a posh dress for the party, despite Dot's pleas to be careful. Albert feels ten years younger with his lollipop man duties. He asks Frank to speak to Ken about giving up teaching but he refuses. Annie gets dressed for the party but avoids helping Jack. Elsie's dress impresses Len and Harry but not Ena, who wears her sparkly hairnet for the occasion. A shocked Elsie finds out from Len that he hasn't told Nellie about their invitation. The regulars gather at the Rovers. Jack asks Annie for help with the rush but is refused and they start to bicker. As the party gets underway, Annie starts a headache. Billy sends a present of a coffee set while Joan and Gordon give fish knives and forks. Harry and Concepta help serve the drinks while Sheila and Doreen play the records. Sheila winds up Swindley, telling fibs that Edwin is good-looking and rich. Albert turns up with his lollipop man's outfit over his suit as a joke. Florrie feels hurt by the way Frank is not interested in her anymore. The party moves to the back room for the buffet. Val tells Albert to mind his own business when he makes sarcastic comments to Ken about giving up his job. Annie disappears from the party and Jack finds her exhausted. She retires to bed. Jack tries to get the party to finish but the residents are enjoying themselves too much. He also goes to bed. Annie hears glasses breaking downstairs and insists Jack investigates but he refuses. A tipsy Len knocks Swindley and he spills a trifle over Elsie's dress. Len hears the Walkers arguing and goes upstairs to tell the surprised couple to keep the noise down as they're disturbing the party. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Mrs Dumbarton - Diana Coupland Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room, hallway and Jack and Annie's bedroom *3 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,274,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 195). *This episode was repeated on Monday 7th December 1981 at 10.30pm as part of a week of repeats celebrating Coronation Street's 21st anniversary. The transmission time was 5.15pm for Thames Television, ATV, Tyne Tees Television, Ulster Television, Westward Television and Channel Television. Scottish Television transmitted the episode at 11.00pm. This repeat was seen by 4,206,000 viewers (chart placing unknown but outside the top twenty). The other episodes repeated in the week were Episode 1756 (the Ogdens' second honeymoon), Episode 1710 (the Street's Silver Jubilee preparations), Episode 1697 (Len Fairclough marries Rita Littlewood) and Episode 1246 (the Forties show in the Rovers) although with the exception of this episode and Episode 1697 these repeats were not screened in all of the ITV regions (see individual episode entries for details). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack and Annie's silver wedding party is enjoyed by all - except Jack and Annie *This episode was included on the Granada and Windsong Video Coronation Street 1962 released on 5th November 1990. Category:1962 episodes Category:Special repeats Episode 0194